


cute funky marinara content

by Heeg



Series: Gay ass Frank Manera x self insert bullshit [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Furry, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: some cute gay frank content because i have to do everything in this house/j
Relationships: Frank Manera/Original Character(s)
Series: Gay ass Frank Manera x self insert bullshit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925944
Kudos: 1





	cute funky marinara content

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short aaa

"Raptor, c'mere." Frank yelled. "Hmm? What's wrong Frankie?" Raptor asked. "Need bandages. They're soaked." the scarred man replied. Raptor got some rolls of bandages and took off Frank's old ones. "You're healing up nicely." he said, kissing the scarred flesh on the cannibal's neck. Frank chuckled. Raptor continued to replace his bandages, occasionally, gently kissing the scars underneath them. "Thanks cupcake. Hehe. You're so cute, ya know that?" he cooed. He grabbed his fluffy boyfriend and kissed him on the nose.

"Aww Frankie... C'mere, let's cuddle for a bit before ya go hunting." Raptor suggested. He carefully positioned himself on Frank's bed, as the cannibal proceeded to hug-tackle him. They snuggled up together, trying to get as close as possible to each other. "It's so cold down here... You're so soft... Warm and fluffy..." Frank sighed, burying his face into his boyfriend's fluff. "Love you, Frankie..." "Love ya too, Cupcake..."


End file.
